


Driver's License

by sklove



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlets, Flash Fic, Sante - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklove/pseuds/sklove
Summary: Drunk words are sober thoughts. {A Sam/Dante drabble.}
Relationships: Dante Falconeri/Samantha "Sam" McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Driver's License

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word: Justice.

They are drunk: _boozy, listless, half-broken._

Sam reclines on the sofa, one leg languidly looped over the other. Dante lounges on the floor near her, a muscular arm propping up a droopy neck.

Sam turns a lazy head; notices his wallet sitting on the coffee table. Stretching out an arm, she takes a swipe at the leather bundle. “What are you doing?” Dante asks with a little smile.

“I want to see your driver’s license,” Sam smirks, closing clumsy fingers around the bronze money clip.

“What for?”

“Cause I want to. Isn’t that good enough of a reason?” Sam finds the license and stares at it through glassy eyes. “This picture doesn’t do you justice... No beard.”

Dante scratches his scruffy cheek. “Ma says I should get rid of it.”

“No, don’t. It’s grown on me.”

“Like a fungus?”

“Like a - a barnacle.” Sam moans loudly, suddenly morose. “I - I was Jason’s barnacle. For the longest time, I was. And all I could see was _him._ Nothing and nobody else. There was no me.”

“So you detached?”

Sam nods. “I _had_ to. He couldn’t see me anymore, and I couldn’t see me either.”

“I see you, Sam.”

She drops the wallet with a hard _thud_ on the floor. She ruffles his thick hair. He tries ducking away but his movements are slow and sluggish. “I see you too, Dante,” she murmurs, pawing at his dark mane, “and you ain’t half bad.”

He catches her hand as it tumbles. He loops his fingers around hers. _“Sam?”_

“Yeah?” She says. She’s suddenly so fatigued. All the fight has gone out of her. There’s nothing left.

“You’ll be okay.”

She closes her eyes. Her hand is still resting in his. “You think?”

“Yeah. I think.”

It’s a relief to hear those words, even if she can’t truly process their meaning right now. “T-thanks.”

“Sure… Now pass me another beer.”


End file.
